


Take my hand

by aworldinside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Jossed, so jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: Post episode ficlet for Episode 67 "The Chase to Glintshore." “Percy? Come away from her, dear. Come back to us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [on Tumblr](http://barrajagrn.tumblr.com/post/150719929758/take-my-hand) pre Episode 68, after which it ended up being uh rather horribly jossed.

Percy is standing away from the rest of them. Standing over Ripley’s dead body. He’s been there for at least twenty minutes. He doesn’t seem angry. Or smugly satisfied. He’s quiet. Still. Lost in his thoughts. And if Vex is honest, it’s unsettling.

“Someone should go get him,” Vax says finally.

Keyleth starts to go, but Vex puts and hand on her arm. “Let me.”

Keyleth looks like she’s about to protest but then stops herself and nods. “Okay.”

Vex walks up to where Percy is standing, not trying to be quiet, not like she could be. She doesn’t want to surprise him.

Percy doesn’t turn around, even though she is sure he hears her approach. Even after the tough fight - his coat is ripped in places and she thinks she sees a bullet hole where he’d had a close call - he still stands tall. Shoulders straight.

Vex stands beside him on his left side, looking where Percy is looking. At her arrow still lodged in Ripley’s chest. She didn’t look in peaceful in death. She still had the shocked look on her face that she’d had when Vex had struck her. They’d taken Cabal’s Ruin off her, it currently hung over Percy’s right arm.

Vex swallows and then holds out her hand, slipping her small fingers around Percy’s larger ones. She isn’t sure how he’ll react, she’s working on instinct here, but she is heartened when she feels his fingers wrap back around her own and hold tight. He stays looking at the body though. She wishes he’d tell her what is running around his head right now.

“Percy? Come away from her, dear. Come back to us.” She says softly, and then slowly starts to turn. Percy finally looks up from Ripey, right at her, an unreadable look behind the glasses, but he nods and lets her lead him away, back to where the others are standing.

She knows Vax sees their hands when they return, but other than a raised eyebrow he wisely doesn’t comment. The way she’s glaring at him, daring him to say something, might have something to do with it.

Scanlan creates the mansion a bit further down the shore. They have a lot to do, but they also desperately need to rest and recharge.

Percy, somewhat surprisingly, hasn’t let go of her hand. He glances over as they walk, probably trying to see if she’s bothered but she just catches his eye and gives him a small smile, and squeezes his hand. He squeezes hers back. She’s not going to let go until he does. Knows that if he truly wanted to Percy would let go - he’s not shy about backing out of situations he’s uncomfortable in. If he needs this, she’s more than willing to offer it. Happy that he’s letting one of them comfort him, even in a small way.

Everyone else enters the dimensional door before them, until they’re the last, standing on the glinting shore. A lot of imagination had gone into the name department here, she thinks with a snort.

Vex senses Percy hesitate before they walk through, as if he wants to look back, but he doesn’t. Instead he turns to her and says her name. His voice is rough, a note of doubt in it. It’s the first thing he’s said since she led him away from the body - he just nodded when the mansion was suggested.

“Yes, dear?”

“Thank you.” And to Vex’s surprise he ducks his head down to kiss her cheek. It’s a quick kiss but he does linger a second and she feels warmth rushing to her cheeks and hopes to hell she’s not blushing.

A sarcastic quip is right there on the tip of her tongue, to lighten the mood, to tamp down the emotion and distract her from what her heart is doing as the result of a simple kiss on the cheek, but this isn’t really the time and she swallows it. “You’re welcome.”

Percy pulls back and he looks around. “Well, it’s certainly hard to see why they called it Glintshore.”

Vex almost laughs. Relieved to hear him speak a sarcastic Percy-like sentence, and amused that he too wanted to quip his way out of that moment.

“Says the person from oh what’s it called again? Oh, White Stone.”

“Touche.”

They head into the mansion to join their friends. Their family. Still holding hands.


End file.
